Talk:There's Your Trouble/@comment-25129459-20141126034504/@comment-3575890-20141127000234
"there's no one left to do that & unless there's a guy or mentally retarded girl out there.. then girl-on-girl rape is impossible." This is disgustingly offensive on so many levels. You think women cannot rape other women? Are you serious? Do you live under a rock? "ii think what happens is the form of teaching a lesson.. most people feel sorry for rape victims.. an (if Zoe didn't think this already), Becky was telling her that just because you got raped doesn't mean that's your all access pass to everything, meaning you cant use the "i'm a rape victim" act to get whatever you want." Teaching what lesson? Zoe was the best of all the girls that tried out! It was because of her "emotional" baggage that Becky wouldn't let her on the team, which is an abuse of power. Becky was in the wrong. Period. "with very illegal activity, in Canada child porn gets you up to 20 years alone." Lol Zoe is a minor, and one that is really mentally unstable right now. She's not going to do any real hard time. "there may not be any legal issues cus if there was then Ana would be out of a job." ?????? "people say what she's doing is cus of her rape when its not. rape victims don't go an commit child porn through school, they don't do fraud." Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that you surveyed every rape victim on the planet in order to come to this consensus. Actually, if you remotely knew what you were talking about, you would know that many rape victims become predisposed to promiscuous behavior no matter if they were not at all like that before. An ordeal as traumatizing as rape can fuck with a person's psyche in so many ways. It can rewire brain circuits that affect how they communicate with other people, their sense of self worth, and their perception of relationships and sex. Educate yourself, please. I can't be bothered to do it for you. "she warned Frankie but that's not enough to stop her, much like Becky she does what is right even if it means losing someone you used to care about." Becky did not do the right thing by Zoe at all. She singled her out from the other competitors for personal reasons. That is an abuse of power. Not to mention, dating your deceased boyfriend's brother is pretty fucked up too. "we see it on TV all the time, the evil gets wiped out and replaced with good." Zoe is not evil, she is mentally ill. Calling a rape victim evil based on how they choose to cope with their assault would be my definition of evil if I'm going to be frank. "but I cant wait to see the look on Zoe's face when she goes down then i'll say out loud "that's what u get bitch!"" 'Cause surely Zoe hasn't suffered enough already. "unless she just walks up & lays her out cold. or buys a gun or a knife but I think that would be too much. I haven't seen any gun scenes since Fiona got robbed. but I think she will do something, unless her & Vince join up but that might be TO MUCH evil." OMFG who do you think she is, Satan? She's not homicidal. She isn't going to do shit to Frankie. Is your extremist view of her that deranged? "Maya needs to get a life. or else pretty soon she will be stalking. cus it was funny seeing her being dragged out by Zig & Tristin. I think soon we will never see the gang all together.." Oh yes, it's so hilarious to see a traumatized little girl need to be forcibly dragged away from her ex because she's so terrified he will kill himself. Maya's ex boyfriend committed suicide! Forgive her if she's afraid of history repeating itself now that she seeing the same signs with Miles. "an id be ok if one day Zoe gets hurt. she deserves it, not rape hurt but more like Punch & blood hurt. maybe losing a lil blood an getting hurt will do her some good. or better yet have Vince shoot her." I've been trying to keep my cool, but you've just put me over the edge with this DISGUSTING assertion of yours. Goodbye, I'm done with you. I will not read any further. Your views are sickening.